twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Caius
Caius is a vampire, one of the three ancient leaders of the Volturi, who are based in Volterra, Italy, and who, according to Edward, lead a very civilized lifestyle. Caius has a wife named Athenodora, living a very retired life in Volterra. History Early life Caius was born about 1300 BC, and at some point became a vampire. He later joined Volturi, along with the two other leaders, Aro and Marcus. It is unknown whether Caius ever met or knew Didyme, and how she died. Later two female vampires joined the Volturi: Sulpicia and Athenodora. Athenodora later became Caius's wife. Some 2000 years before Breaking Dawn, he was nearly killed in a fight with a werewolf, which prompted him to get them hunted to near extinction. He also took part in the extermination of the Immortal Children. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Caius was insistent that Bella not to be allowed to leave Italy alive. When it was determined that Edward planned to change her, Aro assured him that they would try again to persuade them to join. Even though she was allowed to leave, he was of the opinion she had to be either turned or killed. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Caius joins the rest of Volturi in the trip to Forks caused by the Renesmee crisis. When they arrived, however, they found not just the Cullens defending the child, but many other vampires and a large number of werewolves. Aro, after learning that Renesmee was actually half-human, tried to solve the confrontation peacefully. Caius, however, was in favor of a fight. To accomplish this, he stressed the fact that the Cullens had allied with werewolves (something the Volturi did not tolerate). His efforts failed, and Aro ordered the Volturi to leave peacefully once he was convinced to do so. Physical appearance Caius has very pale white skin that is almost translucent, similar to onion skin. His hair is shoulder length, and white. It is very close to his skin tone. His eyes are red due to his diet of human blood; he finds animal blood repulsive. Personality Of the three Volturi leaders, Caius can easily be identified as the cruelest one, and is seen as never extending mercy to anyone. Whenever the opportunity presents itself, he advocates for more draconian methods of handling situations, and is usually in favor of executions. Whether this depends on the emotional scarring of his near-death experience with werewolves is not certain. He has shown on occasion some willingness to argue against Aro whenever he disagrees on his decisions, however he is ultimately subservient to his superior's wishes. In Breaking Dawn, Caius was out-voted in the decision on the Renesmee crisis. However, Caius found a way to shed blood in Irina. He pressed charges against her for false accusations and had her immediately "disposed of". He likes the sight of bloodshed, war and is very stubborn when it comes to fighting or killing. Relationships Athenodora Athenodora is Caius's wife. Not much is known about their relationship, but the Roman recognition of the wives suggests they might have been together before the Volturi came to power. It is also known she never leaves Volturra without him, which might indicate a dependency on him, similar to Kebi's towards Amun in the Egyptian Coven. When she appears in Breaking Dawn, it seems he went to great lengths to make sure she is protected in case of battle, proving even though he thinks little of life, he does value her life. ]] Aro Aro is the unofficial leader of the Volturi. Caius has a type of business-like relationship with Aro. He works with Aro and Marcus to keep order, but is mainly just minding his own business while Aro and Marcus do most of the work. He also feeds with them. There are many times that he finds Aro's decisions absurd, but does nothing to disobey him. It can be assumed that his obedience is affected by Chelsea's power to manipulate relationships. ]] Marcus Marcus is a co-leader of the Volturi, sitting alongside Caius and Aro. Caius has a type of business-like relationship with Marcus, just like he does with Aro. They work together to keep order to the vampire world, but is mainly minding his own business while Aro and Marcus do most of the work. He also feeds with them. Caius is also noted to treat Marcus like a non-existent person. Etymology The name "Caius" seems to be Latin for the word "rejoice" ("Caius" is pronounced kah-EE-us). The name also seems to be Roman. The name could also be spelled as "Gaius". Gaius or Caius was a common Roman praenomen (given name) of uncertain derivation. It has been suggested it might relate to the Latin 'gaudere', "to rejoice". It might also be linked to an Etruscan phrase, or to the Greek 'Gaia'. It was used among the Romans as a first name, with examples such as Gaius Julius Caesar and Gaius Caligula. Caius is mentioned in the Bible and is the name of numerous saints as well. Caius is now considered a variant of Gaius, but was probably the original spelling. At the time the letter C, which occupies in the Roman alphabet the place of the Greek Gamma, was in some cases pronounced G. Caius (pronounced "Keys") is also the common short name for Gonville and Caius College, Cambridge, England. Appearances *''Twilight'' (Mentioned only) *''New Moon'' (First appearance) **''New Moon (film)'' *''Eclipse'' (Mentioned only) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn Part II Film portrayal Jamie Campbell-Bower was cast in the role of Caius for the ''New Moon'' film. He will reprise his role as Caius in Breaking Dawn - Part II. References http://names.whitepages.com/first/Caius See also *Volturi *Vampire laws *The Southern Vampire Wars *Werewolf genocide *Athenodora *Aro *Marcus Category:Minor characters Category:Volturi Leader Category:New Moon characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Husbands